


Wear The Sweater (Day 9)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [9]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, One of My Favorites, bless, blupjeans, haha wHoops, it says ho but thats not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 9 of Candlenights oneshots: Christmas sweaters-Magnus is back, this time with horrible Candlenight sweaters. Taako hates the idea, not as much as Barry though.-Part of a series, can be read on it's own





	Wear The Sweater (Day 9)

9\. Ugly sweaters

 

“Nuh-huh I’m not wearing that monstrosity.” Taako sneered pointing at whatever Magnus was holding. It was a Candlenights sweater. The abomination of yarn wanted to be worn. Magnus had one on, it was far too late for him. He rolled his eyes and got closer to where he was.

“I got Merle, Davenport, and Lucretia to wear one.” Magnus said gesturing towards the sleeping dwarf on the couch. He was wearing one, it was white with the design of pot leaves wrapped around it in a line. He kept saying ‘it’s herbal leaves’ which he wasn’t wrong. He just needed an excuse to wear it. Davenports’ said ‘Get In My Sleigh’ in black letters over white. Lucretia wore a baby blue sweater with ‘Police Navidad’ in white, Magnus said it fit her since she was the head of the base and in turn was like a police officer.

“Uh yeah I know. It’s awful to look at.” Taako gagged as the sweater got closer to him. Fashion was his department and this was breaking at least eight hundred rules of it. Magnus frowned and pointed at his sweater. For one, it was a fire hazard. There was lights inside of it which glowed and were wrapped around a Candlenights bush.

“Get in the spirit again. Wait I have a better one for you.” Magnus folded the one he had and rushed into his room. Taako tried to run but tripped on his cape, the only downfall from the long piece of silk. Magnus returned holding another one.

“Since you insist on ruining my holiday joy, this one fits you perfectly.” Magnus said letting Taako get a good look at it. The background was white, a few sequins hung on it, and written in big green letters read ‘MERRY F*CKING CANDLENIGHTS’ with a middle finger in the background. As much as Taako hated these sweaters, this would be the best one he could possibly wear to express himself.

“Fine. I’ll wear that one.” Taako huffed grabbing it and letting out a groan. His skin almost burned as he touched it. Magnus watched him set his hat on the ground then put it on over his outfit with a frown. Taako pulled his dark green cape out of the sweater and put his hat back on. Despite first appearance it was soft on the inside.

“See? It’s not that bad.” Magnus smiled slapping the other's back. He ran into his room saying something about Lup and Taako laughed. She wouldn't wear a sweater. He couldn’t make her. Unless he had something good hidden in his room that contained God knows how many Candlenights sweaters he had. After a moment of searching Magnus appeared with two sweaters.

“I don’t even think Lup could wear one why have two?” Taako asked only to have Magnus laugh as if it was the dumbest question anyone has asked. He threw one over his shoulder and unfolded the other one. It said in big bold silver letters ‘Where my HO’s at?’ which made Taako scoff. Magnus switched sweaters and this one said ‘HO.’ Both solid black with tacky gold and silver background.

“First one for Lup, second for Barry.” Magnus smirked. Taako cursed under his breath. Lup would wear something along those lines. Even if it was a Candlenights sweater. Anything to embarrass Barry would be something she would wear.

“You’re almost too good at this Maggie.” Taako muttered walking into his room but stopped in the doorway. “Wait, what’s the most flashy sweater you have?”

“If you’re asking for Kravitz there’s a suit just for him. I think it’s hanging up in the kitchen. It’s somewhere. I gotta go.” Magnus said folding the sweaters and heading out of the room. It was on the kitchen table. A horrid red and green clash. It was checkered red and green, the red squares held mini green trees, the green squares held mini red trees. It hurt to look at. What hurt even more was the same pattern was on the tie and pants.

“He’s going to love this.” Taako laughed trying to imagine his boyfriend, always dressed in a pressed black suit, wearing something this tacky. Maybe it would be a good Candlenights.

-

Lup was more than excited to wear the sweater that Magnus had picked out for the two litches. Barry was the one resisting. He almost choked on the tea he was drinking when Magnus walked in and threw the sweaters at them. Lup laughed and smiled at him while Barry threw it back and set down his tea as he stood.

“No way. Never ever. I should have that one.” Barry said crossing his arms in an ‘X’ formation. It was as if Magnus had heard something like this before but with a certain wizard. It was obvious that they would have to reach a compromise. But then Lup would have to get a new one.

“Barry babe? You need to wear that. I’m serious.” Lup said throwing her sweater over her rather revealing top. Barry pulled his jean jacket closer to his body, refusing to remove it, let alone wear that thing.

“Uh Lup I'm not exactly a ‘ho’ I am a scientist.” Barry said trying to come up with a reason why Magnus would want them to wear those. Lup raised her wand and pointed it at him.

“I have a sick spell coming if you don’t put on the sweater. Magnus he will wear it, even for one picture. I will kick you out of this place.” Lup said glaring at Barry. He had seen some rough stuff throughout the hundred years he was on the starblaster but none compared to his wife being angry at him. With a defeated sigh he slipped off the jean jacket and folded it, not wanting to ruin the precious fabric. He slowly extended his arm to grab it. Magnus handed it to him with a smile, watching the black fabric over his white t-shirt. Lup threw her wand on the couch and smiled at him.

“See? That isn’t so bad. It could be a new title for you.” Lup laughed kissing his cheek which was now three shades darker than the rest of his face.

“I hope not.” Barry breathed out watching Magnus give him a big thumbs up and slipping out of the room. Magnus and his Candlenights hype was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh so I drew them with the sweaters but I do not know how to upload pictures (if you even can)


End file.
